Lady of the Earth 3: Intermission
by Namine778
Summary: Well, it seems Kagome and everyone is trying to go see how to get Sesshomaru back from Kagome's evil side. Also Nami and her unborn pups soul. Lemon Warning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he just lives with me….and eats all the Ramen I have! . **

**DG14: Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you have been waiting for! The sequel to Lady of the Earth 2: Family Reunion! Enjoy!**

**Lady of the Earth 3: Intermission**

**

* * *

**

A tall figure with light blue hair that was in a ponytail and wearing white shirt and black pants and shoes with a blue sash draped around his middle. He was wearing a green and red rosary around his neck. He was walking down a hall of a large castle-like structure. He was holding a monk's staff similar to Miroku's. He then went to a large gate like door and opened them. He walked out into a beautiful garden filled with many flowers that were not even from earth.

He walked to a small pond where a weeping willow hung over it and kept a part of it shaded. At the foot of the willow was a small bench made of marble. The young monk walked over a small red bridge to the side with said bench and sat down on it. He then took out a fishing line and started to fish. The young monk kept a look of simple young knowledgeable wisdom on. To most it would seem to be a real face, but it was really a mask to hide the mark on his real face.

He sat there soundly unknown to most that there was a beautiful young woman behind him smiling. She had long silver hair and inu ears (like InuYasha's) with a tail. She had a silver crescent moon on her forehead. She was about 5'8" in height shorter than the monk and she wore a pair of faded boot-cut jeans and a faded jean jacket. Underneath was spaghetti strapped black top that went to the top of her pants where her belt was with a silver belt buckle on it. She walked up to him and sat next to the young monk. She sighed softly and her amber orbs focused on the small pond.

"Are there even fish in this lake Chichiri?" she asked him with a small smile. The young monk looked up at the clear blue sky with his burgundy eyes and smiled.

"Maybe Yashie…let us find out, no da." Chichiri suggested and they both sat in a comforting silence.

"Yashie! Chichiri! Come! His highness requests an audience!" called a guard and both of them nodded and followed. They then went into the room and saw a young looking man that looked similar to Yashie. He had jet black that was short and shaggy. He has white inu ears and sapphire eyes. He wore black jeans and a black shirt that outlined his muscles nicely and over that he wore a black jean jacket. On his forehead was a black crescent moon. He smiled at them both then sighed.

"It seems that Nami has died and is coming here for her soul," the young man in black started. "Well, InuTashio and the others are."

"What? Isamu are you sure?" Yashie asked and Isamu nodded.

"These people are from a different time and such, you cannot let them know who you are. Just act causal when you meet them. You two aren't even born yet." Chichiri stated and both kids nodded. "You mother cannot know of her twins."

"So we must get ready for their arrival." Isamu stated and called two servants into the room. Yashie then directed them on what to do and left the room with the servants trailing behind.

Chichiri and Isamu stayed behind. Chichiri's eyes wandered around the study. It was a nice one, very large. It looked like a small library for a king. It had a desk at the end of the room, parallel to the door and right in front of the window. The desk was mad of a rich cherry oak and had a nice chair with wheels behind it. On the desk was a laptop, some papers, a stress ball, and a cup full of pens and pencils.

There were three large bookcases on each side against both walls parallel from each other. They had a number of books on each shelf. There was a small table in the middles of the room with a few chairs around it. The chairs were padded with a peach color fabric and the wood was a cherry wood like the desk and table. The table had a nice centerpiece of an inuyoukai in its true form. Around the room where different plants and one fish tank.

Chichiri then looked at his young highness. He was just like his father, but looked like his mother. It surprised him a lot with this. What did he expect with the great inuyoukai as his father. Chichiri's thoughts then went to Yashie. She was so much like her mother, but looked like her father. Both had the similar quality with the inu ears they both had.

It intrigued him on the fact that they were hanyou, and not full blooded considering their parents are full youkai. Chichiri thought more about Yashie. Oh how he loves her, he's just too scared to admit it. He also knows that she's not interested in him for he asked her hand months ago, but had reclined his offer. It left him depressed and heartbroken, but from that day on he vowed to find Yashie the perfect mate. Isamu who shook him then snapped Chichiri out of his thoughts.

"Yes your highness?" Chichiri asked. "No da?"

"You zoned out on me Chichiri," Isamu started and smiled at his friend. "You know, maybe you can get a girl when the others come around?"

"Y-Your highness please!" Chichiri stuttered and blushed. Isamu laughed and left the room and Chichiri stood there stunned.

**::The Western Lands::**

Six figures stood over a small grave in sadness. One inuhanyou in a black kimono kneeled and laid a flower over it. Tears fell from his eyes and he held his heart. One of the women with long dark brown hair and chestnut eyes looked at the hanyou with sadness. Her heart ached out for him as tears fell. The houshi next to her would have reached for her, but that was before what had happened.

_**::Flash Back::**_

"_Miroku, I'm sorry, but I think we should take some time off from each other. Your constant flirting with village girls is annoying. I loved you Miroku I really did. I wanted to be with you forever, but it got out of hand." said a young woman with long dark brown hair and chestnut eyes said. The man in purple robe holding a staff looked at her sadly._

"_I understand Sango…" Miroku said, his violet eyes staring at her. She stared back and walked closer to him. She was about to cry, but stopped herself from doing so. She reached out for him, but stopped herself and turned._

"_Miroku…I don't regret ever loving you…" she said and walked away. Miroku stared towards her with tears coming down._

_**::End Flash Back::**_

Sango looked at her hanyou friend and cried. He was burring his late mate Sora. She died from a youkai attack a few days ago. They all were heading to the well and were ambushed by youkais. Sora was separated from the group and was killed. InuYasha saw this and went full inuyoukai on the enemy. He destroyed all of them and the held his dead mate in his arms crying. Sango mourned the loss of her sister-like friend and kneeled to her grave. She then started to pray.

InuTashio stood next to Kagome praying in inu. Kagome stood next to him in tears and hugged him tightly. Miroku then kneeled and prayed at her grave. Naraku and Kiki were standing a ways from the whole scene. They stood there with looks of sorrow and sighed. Kiki then turned to her older brother and sighed.

"Naraku…." she said sadly and he shook his head.

"I know, I don't like it either." Naraku said and closed his eyes. Suddenly a symbol of a red M appeared on Naraku's forehead. Then a dark light from the grave of Sora went into him. Kiki then closed her eyes and a yellow V appeared on her forehead following that a white light went from the grave into her. No one else, but InuTashio noticed this. Both of them opened their eyes and the great inuyoukai stood in front of them. They both jumped back and looked at InuTashio. The old inu looked at them with curiosity.

"I knew this moment would come." Naraku said and pushed Kiki forward. "Go ahead and tell him sister."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed and everyone looked over towards them. InuTashio stared at the young goddess and she stared back.

"Tell me what that light was." Inu ordered and Kiki gulped. She then looked at Naraku who nodded and Kiki looked at Inu.

"It was the darkness and the light." Kiki stated and sighed. "There are two types of powers in life. Light and dark. There are nine planets in this solar system and four of us have light and the other four have dark. One however has both. Which is Kagome."

"I myself am of the dark, as well as Mika, Carmen, and Marcus." Naraku said and looked at Kagome. "Kiki, Thomas, Nathaniel, and Madeline are of the light."

"So I'm a middle of both?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to her brother and sister.

"Yeah Kags." Kiki said and sighed. InuYasha was still over the grave and then stood up. He looked down on it and tears fell from his eyes. He still had his youkai markings on his face and his eyes were red, but the middle was amber. He turned to the others with now dry eyes and sighed.

"We should head out to the other realm." InuYasha said and the others nodded and they all walked off towards Kaeda's Village. Once there they all were greeted with the saddened Kaeda. Everyone then started to pack.

"So are ye all going to Kagome's time to get Nami's soul back?" Kaeda asked and the others nodded. They then said goodbye to each other and then they were off.

**::Somewhere In Japan::**

"So Sesshomaru do you love me?" inu Kagome asked and was on top of a topless Sesshomaru naked. She smirked as she felt him get hard.

"Kagome, I lost love for you. My beast however has not." Sesshomaru said coolly and the inu Kagome growled.

"I fell in love with Kagome, not her beast!" Sesshomaru growled and pushed her off. Inu Kagome growled and tackled him. She then tied him to a wall and picked up a whip. She growled louder.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she roared and whipped him. Sesshomaru growled and snarled at her and she continued to whip him leaving bleeding sores open on his chest. Kagome then whipped his face and made him pass out. Kagome got dressed and tears fell from her eyes. She then laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Sesshomaru picked his head up slowly and sighed sadly. 'Kagome, please hurry and be careful.'

**::With InuYasha and the Gang::**

Everyone was standing outside of the well. They looked into it with wonder and confusion. Naraku was holding onto Nami tightly. He looked at her with a sad look and kissed her forehead. InuTashio put a hand on his should and gave him a look of reassurance. InuYasha then jumped into the well and the others followed.

A blue light engulfed all of them and then they appeared in a well. InuYasha looked at the others and then looked up and smiled a small smile. He jumped out of the well and InuTashio, Naraku, and Kiki followed him. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku then followed by climbing the latter.

They stood in the well house and Kagome looked around. It still looked the same after all these years. She walked up to the door and made sure no one was outside. She then turned to the others and sighed.

"Okay this is it. We are here in my time and this is a different time from what you are usually use to. The smells and sounds here are terrible. There is no fresh air and the worse part is that I have some nosy friends." Kagome stated and sighed. "Please be on your best behavior. That means you can't kill anyone."

"We get it Kagome, can we go now?" Naraku asked impatiently. Kagome glared at him and nodded. They then walked out of the well house and all of them started coughing. Kagome even coughed a little herself. They all walked to what most of the thought as a house that Kagome was leading them too. She then opened the door and walked in.

"Mom! Sota! Gramps! I'm home!!!" Kagome yelled and a middle-aged woman walked up to her.

"Kagome!" the older woman said and hugged Kagome. Kagome of coursed hugged back and the older woman looked at her weirdly. "Kagome what happened to you? You're not a inuyoukai anymore!"

"It's a long story mom," Kagome started and them blushed in embarrassment. "Oh where are my manners? Mom these are my friends, brother, and sister."

"Oh you found some of your real family?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome nodded and then started the introductions.

"Mom this is InuTashio. He is the father of InuYasha, Nami, and Sesshomaru." Kagome said and Inu looked at Kagome's mother with a lustful look. Inu took one of her hands in his and kissed it.

"It is so wonderful to meet you my lady." Inu said and Kagome's mother blushed. "What is your name?"

"I am Migumi Higurashi." she said and Inu smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Inu said and Migumi giggled and blushed more.

"Whoa, your dad is trying to get his freak on with Kagome's adopted mom!" Naraku whispered to InuYasha who nearly gagged. Kiki sweat dropped and sighed. Suddenly a young woman with long black hair and black eyes ran by in a mini shirt and tank top with a young man running after her.

"Come back here Sara!" the young man yelled and tackled the girl to the ground. He then started tickling her and she laughed and squealed loudly. Kagome walked into the room and broke them up.

"Sota!?" Kagome exclaimed and her younger brother smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome! This is my fiancé Sara." Sota said and Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

"And when were you gonna tell me this?" Kagome growled and glared at Sara. Sara then hid behind Sota with fear.

"Chill sis, I was gonna tell you then next time you came over." Sota said and hugged her. Kagome hugged back, but glared at Sara. Sota saw this and looked at his sister. Kagome growled at Sara even louder and her hair started to turn silver.

"Whoa Kagome!" Kiki exclaimed and Kagome looked at her sister. "You're regaining you power!"

"Nani?" Kagome asked and looked at her hands. Her nails were growing to a pointier look. She then smiled and a wave of confidence hit her. She then turned to Sara again and growled.

"Uh Sota I should point out that Kagome is still a inuyoukai and so that means that she is very protective of the males in her family." Naraku said and Sota looked at him with curiosity. "That means she is gonna challenge your intended so she can see if Sara is good enough to be your mate or in other words, wife."

"She's gonna fight me?!" Sara asked with fear and Naraku nodded. Sara gulped and them got into what she thought was a battle stance. Kagome blinked and smiled.

"You can marry her, you got my blessing." Kagome said and Sota smiled and hugged her. An old man then walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Kagome dear you're home and not demon," the old man said. "What happened?"

"It's a long story Gramps." Kagome said and hugged her grandfather. The old man hugged back and smiled.

"Well lets have some tea and discuss this and maybe you can wake your sleeping friend on that young man's back." Gramps said and Naraku sighed.

"She's not sleeping, she's dead." Kiki said bluntly and everyone in the room stared at her. Kagome's family paled and looked at her with disbelief.

"She's not dead, she's just in a hibernate like state." Inu stated. "My daughter will be okay we need to go recover her soul and the unborn child's soul."

"Okay…is anyone else freaked out about what they just said?" Sota asked and his fiancé nodded.

"Is there anywhere I can lay Nami down Ms. Higurashi?" Naraku asked and Migumi nodded and lead him to the guest bedroom. He then laid Nami onto the bed and sat down next to her. Migumi left the two alone in the room and sighed.

"So they're married?" she asked Inu and he cleared his throat.

"On youkai terms." he said and Migumi looked confused.

"Is that like a real wedding?" she asked and Kagome blushed. Inu smirked in a perverted way and walked off with Migumi explaining the concept of demon mating. Gramps was not too far behind himself keeping sutras ready just incase the demon would attack. Which we all know he wouldn't. Migumi blushed a bright red and Inu grinned the whole time.

"Adults are weird." Sota said and Sara giggled at the expression on his face. Kagome sighed and walked into the kitchen with Sango and Kiki following. She sat down at the table and looked at her friend and twin sister.

"Will I ever get Sesshomaru back?" Kagome asked and Sango looked at her with hope. Kiki sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Of course you will sis!" Kiki said with reassurance. She hugged Kagome and sighed. "You wanna know something sis?"

"Okay Kiki." Kagome said as Sango sat on the other side of the table across from them.

"Well out of all of our brothers and sisters, you and Naraku are the only ones with successful relationships." Kiki said and both Sango and Kagome looked surprised. "Well Nami may be out right now and Sesshomaru was kidnapped, you both still have successful relationships. You just need to save Sesshomaru and Naraku needs to get Nami's soul back."

"You're right, but where do we go to do this?" Kagome asked and just then Inu walked in.

"We go to the west," he said and Migumi walked behind him smiling.

"But first you kids are going to rest here." she said and giggled. Kagome looked at her adoptive mother weirdly and then noticed her holding hand.

"Okaa-san?" Kagome asked and then her mother blushed.

"Inu and I have a date."

"WHATTTT!?!?!??!?!?!!" InuYasha screamed so loud it shook the house. He ran into the room wearing on of Sota's outfits they were a little small, but still fit. He has a shocked face and looked from Migumi to Inu. He then walked out of the room twitching. Inu sighed and followed his son.

"What is wrong with InuYasha?" Migumi asked and Kagome sighed sadly.

"Mom sit down, this is going to be a while." Kagome said and her mom did so. She then smiled sadly at her mother and looked down. "Mom, InuYasha is really sensitive about all of this. His new wife just died and you dating his dad is even harder for him to accept."

"What? Why?" Migumi asked and Kagome put some tea on the stove.

"Well mom, InuYasha was born right before his father died. His mother died giving birth because a jealous friend of hers loved her and killed her for mating a demon, but Inu revived InuYasha's mother with Tenseiga and then battled her friend who killed her." Kagome said and poured some tea for all of them. "Well the castle they were fighting in was on fire and Inu of course killed the man who killed InuYasha's mother, Izayoi, but the castle collapsed on Inu and they thought he died."

"Well he's here now so how could he have come back?" Migumi asked and Kiki then started her tale.

"Well Lord Nimbus was the one who saved Inu from his death, but made Inu do evil things that are so unspeakable. Inu did things…" Kiki trailed off thinking about it. Her left eye twitched. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"As she was saying, Nimbus then tried to come to Earth in the Feudal Era so he could kill me and my siblings who were visiting so he could take over the universe. Sora was InuYasha's mate who was working for him." Kagome said and Migumi nodded her head.

"But Kagome dear, that still doesn't tell me why InuYasha went off screaming like he did." Migumi said and Kagome sighed.

"Well Migumi he is just reacting like this because InuYasha never got to spend time with his father and mother." Sango said and sighed sadly. "I know how he feels…"

"Sango…" Kagome said and her eyes went wide. 'No Sango couldn't be? Could she?' Kagome asked herself mentally.

**::With InuYasha::**

InuYasha sat on top of the Higurashi home and watched at the clouds pass by. He sighed sadly and closed his eyes. The wind then picked up and blew his hair. He then sighed and noticed a shadow over him. InuYasha opened his eyes and saw his dad. He sighed again and sat up. The older male sat next to his son and looked into the skies.

"InuYasha," Inu started and looked at his son. "I'm sorry."

"About what Pops?" InuYasha asked and his father smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry that I never got to spend time with you and your mother like we planned." Inu said and his son nodded. "I never got that chance to watch you grow into the great man you are now, and I regret not having that chance. I also regret not being there for Nami. Not seeing her first boyfriend and knowing about her first kiss. Or when you got a crush on a girl."

"Dad…" InuYasha sighed and looked down sadly. "When you died, mom and I moved into a rich village. We could barely get anywhere to live because of me. We were lucky that some guy took us in. Mom was of course happy, but I got a bad vibe from the guy. His name was Sasuke Taski and he was a young man. Everytime my mother turned her back he would have a lustful look in his eye at her. It was disgusting. I smelt his arousal everytime Mother walked into a room."

"InuYasha what happened to Izayoi? How did she die?" Inu asked and his son looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Well ever since you died Mother felt like no one could replace you. Many times Sasuke would ask for Mother's hand in marriage, but she of course refused." InuYasha's voice got upset and tears fell from his eyes. "Sasuke was an insane man so he beat me up and threw me into the woods. Soon after I came back I found out that he raped and killed Mother and then killed himself."

"InuYasha…" Inu trailed off and looked down sadly.

"I was alone for a long time then. Youkai came after me as well as some queer bandits." InuYasha said and wiped the tears from his eyes away. His father put an arm around his son and hugged him. "Soon though, Nami and Sesshomaru found me. They took me back to the Western Castle and took care of me."

Both men sat there in a silence for a while. Both contemplating on what had just conspired and what they should do. Inu still had his son in a hug and kept him there as his son cried. Inu wanted to cry too, but could not find the tears. He was still shocked and held his son. Soon after the shock wore off silent tears fell from his eyes and onto InuYasha head. InuYasha felt the water and looked up at his father. He then hugged his father tight.

The clouds rolled by on the beautiful fall day. The wind blew the trees and leaves fell off and danced in the wind. Both men sat on the rooftop with tears in their eyes and sorrow in their hearts. Their white and silver hair flew freely as a stream goes down the hillside. Soon the silence was broken as well as the hug. They started to talk about their lives and what has happened to them. Some happy and some sad, but both just enjoyed each other's company.

**::Inside the Higurashi Home::**

"Where are they? It's getting dark out and I'm getting worried." Sango said as she paced back and forth in Kagome's room.

Kagome looked at her find and sighed. She smiled at Sango and looked her friend up and down. Sango has changed a lot these past few years. She has gotten a little bit taller and her figure has gotten curvier. Her hair had gotten longer and her chest has gotten bigger. Ever since Sango had married Miroku she had gotten time to relax and enjoy herself, but now since the break up, Sango has gotten more calm and relaxed.

"Sango, calm down." Kagome said nicely and her friend looked at her.

"Kagome! InuYasha could get hurt! This time is so weird and-"

"You like InuYasha, don't you Sango?" Kagome asked with a smirk and Sango blushed a deep red. She then sat next to her friend on the bed and looked down. She started to fiddle with her kimono and Kagome rolled her eyes. She knocked her hand away from her kimono and made Sango stare directly at her. "You like him, don't you?"

"Yes…" Sango whispered and Kagome squealed with joy. She jumped up and down and Sango tried to stop her. Sota ran into the room to see what was happening.

"What's with Kagome?!" Sota asked trying to talk over Kagome's cheering. Sango sighed and pulled her cheering friend to her seat.

"Okay now you know Kagome. Please don't tell anyone. Especially Miroku…" Sango trailed off with a sad tone in her voice. Kagome looked down sadly and Sota just scratched his head in confusion. Kagome pushed him out of the room and closed the door in his face. Suddenly there was a tap on Kagome's window. She opened her window and in came Inu carrying InuYasha who was asleep on his back.

"Where can I lay him?" Inu asked and Kagome smiled at InuYasha's sleeping form. Sango blushed even more and looked away. Inu noticed this, but did not push the matter at all.

"On my bed, I'll sleep in a guest room tonight." Kagome said and Inu laid his son on the bed. Kagome, Inu, and Sango then left the room in silence. Inu walked downstairs with Kagome and Sango slipped away. She walked back into Kagome's room and sat on the bedside next to InuYasha. She smiled at him for a while then noticed a piece of his hair had come lose and fall into his face.

Sango took one of her hands a brushed the hair out of his handsome face. She looked to his eyes and saw them open. She fell back in shock and InuYasha sat up. He looked down at Sango, who was now on her butt, with curiosity and shock. Sango looked back at him and smiled a nervous smile.

"Uh…Sango…what were you doing?" InuYasha asked and Sango gulped. "How did I get in Kagome's room?"

"InuYasha…I…"

"Hey guys!" Sota walked into the room with a smile. "Dinner is ready so come on down."

With that Sota left and both adults stared at each other. Sango stood slowly and InuYasha followed her. InuYasha looked down at her with a question in his expression and Sango looked away. She sighed sadly and left the room. InuYasha stood there dumbstruck and shrugged. 'What just happened?' he asked him mentally and then followed Sango downstairs.

**::A Castle In Japan::**

"Are we all ready for their arrival?" Isamu asked and looked at his sister.

"Yeah Issy, we all are ready and remember what Chichiri said." Yashie said to her brother and he nodded. They walked into the dinning room where Chichiri was sitting. He looked up and smiled at the two.

"I received word from your parents, no da." Chichiri said and they both sat down quickly in front of him.

"So?!" Yashie said with excitement.

"How are they!?" Isamu asked.

"Well they are fine and so are the others," Chichiri started. "everyone is happy, oh and your Aunt just had a baby, no da."

"Kami, Uncle can't keep off of Auntie." Isamu said and Yashie blushed at that. For the rest of the dinner Chichiri told them the different stories of their parents' journeys.

**::With InuYasha::**

After dinner InuYasha went outside and sat in a tree. All his thoughts turned to Sango and why she was watching him like she was. He closed his eyes and pictured the scene unfold again. He sighed and looked at the stars. His thoughts then went to Sora.

"Sora…I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" he sighed sadly and looked down from the God Tree. He saw Sango walking towards him slowly. She stopped at the base of the tree and looked up it. She was not aware of InuYasha's presence outside. She touched the tree and sighed.

"If only I were…the one to have found you…or known you all those years ago…then maybe you would not have suffered so much…" Sango said with a sad tone I her voice. "Maybe it would have worked out for the better? Maybe you would love me now, like I love you…"

**::Inside the House::**

"Kagome," Inu started and the young onna looked at him. "does Miss Sango like my son?"

"What?" Kagome questioned and looked at the old man. "Well…yeah she likes him. I don't know why though."

"Hmmm……" Inu said and Kagome looked at him. Inu was in deep thought for the rest of the time being. Miroku was outside the kitchen door and heard all of it. He sighed sadly and walked into the living room. He sat next to their grandpa who was on the couch.

"Miroku my boy, what troubles you?" Gramps asked and Miroku looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sango…"

**::Outside::**

Sango rubbed the place where InuYasha was pinned and sighed. Tears started filling her eyes for no reason. She felt so sad and depressed. She felt the feeling InuYasha felt right now. She was crying…_for him?_ She was crying for the inuhanyou. She kneeled in front of the tree and hugged her legs to her body and cried.

InuYasha looked down at her in silence. He thought about her little speech and found no answer. Who was she talking about? What did she mean by "if I were the one to have found you"? It was all so confusing. Now she was crying. InuYasha looked down at her with shock. For a moment he saw his mother in Sango. On the outside she was strong, but on the inside she was dying. InuYasha jumped down from the tree and startled Sango.

"InuYasha, were you listening?" she asked and he nodded. Sango turned red and looked away. She could not believe that he was up there and heard all that she said.

"Sango…who were you talking about?" InuYasha asked and Sango stood. She then started to run and InuYasha caught her wrist. He pulled her into a hugged and held her. "Sango…please…"

"You…" she whispered and InuYasha looked confused. "I was talking about you…I love you."

"Sango…" InuYasha whispered with shock. Both just stood in each other's embrace. Sango kept crying into his chest and InuYasha held her close.

'Oh man…what should I do?' InuYasha asked himself.

_-I say take all your stress out on her if you know what I mean.-_ his demon purred and InuYasha mentally growled at it.

'I am not bedding Sango!'

_-Feh.-_

'Don't "Feh" me!'

_-Too bad lover boy! Either fuck this bitch or I will for you!-_

'Fine, but on one condition!'

_-Which is?-_

'We do it by my terms!'

_-Agreed!-_

"Sango…" InuYasha said and the demon slayer looked up and him. InuYasha smiled at her and sighed. "Would you like to go out on one of those things Kagome calls a "date" with me?"

**::With Naraku::**

"Nami…please wake up…" Naraku whispered to his mate. He never left her bedside since they had gotten there. He held his mate's hand softly and rubbed it. Her hand was so cold. It broke his heart all over again that he could not do anything for her. He sighed sadly and kissed her cold lips. He felt more of her power flow out of her. He touched her cheek as a tear fell from his eye. Kagome walked into the room and saw her brother with his mate.

Kagome frowned at this and sighed. She never knew how it felt to lose your mate until now. She pulled up a chair next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Naraku turned to Kagome with a look that shocked Kagome. She had never seen him look this way before. He had the most devastated look on his face ever possible. He had tearstains going down his cheeks and new tears renewing the stains. Kagome then hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Naraku…don't worry we'll get her back. I promise." Kagome whispered to him and Naraku nodded and went back to hold Nami's hand and crying. Kiki was standing outside the door listening to what was happening. She walked into the room and hugged her brother from behind. She kissed his cheek and walked out with Kagome.

**::The Next Day::**

Kagome got up at the crack of dawn with a loud thud. She had fallen off her bed. That night she had a terrible sleep. She missed Sesshomaru a lot. She looked at her clocked and sighed heavily. 6:50am…." Kagome sighed again and stood off the floor. She walked to her closet and sweat dropped. She had just remembered that she had not been home in years. Her wardrobe has not been update in a long time. Kagome walked over to her bag and took out a kimono. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall.

She got into the shower. She washed her body quickly. She then just stood there and reflected on what had happened.

'Sesshomaru was taken from me…why? What did I ever do to deserve that? Sesshomaru…I love you. I miss you…' Kagome thought and mentally hoped he heard what she had thought.

**::A Few Hours Later::**

"Bye Mom!" Kagome said with a smile as she hugged Migumi. Migumi returned the hug tightly and kisses her daughters forehead. For some reason her mother had a spring in her step today and she glowed. Kagome wondered what was going on.

"Goodbye Kagome dear," Migumi said and smiled at Inu. He blushed and looked away. Kagome then put two and two together and blushed. InuYasha had already caught on and avoided his Dad and Migumi the whole morning.

"Feh…horny old people," InuYasha mumbled by walking by them. Sango blushed and giggled at InuYasha's comment. She then followed him to the exit of the shrine. Naraku was standing there holding Nami and Miroku was standing next to him quietly. Miroku was there the whole time and barely said anything to anyone. It confused some of them, but no one pushed the matter. Miroku spent most his time with Gramps anyway.

Naraku looked at Miroku sadly. The monk seemed to be off from his usual self. He has not groped or asked any of the girls to bare his child. Miroku looked at Naraku and his blank expression did not change. Miroku just looked away again. It's as if as he's in a trance. Kagome walked up with the others and they looked at Miroku.

"Kagome, is he okay?" Inu whispered his question to the miko. She shrugged her shoulders and held onto her bag tightly. Miroku sighed and shook his head. He then held his staff tightly and bit his lip. He looked at the others blankly then looked away.

"Well let's go," Kagome said and Inu nodded. Inu then held up his hands a concentrated. Soon a portal opened and Inu walked in. The others followed him and soon they were taken to a huge white castle. It looked like Sesshomaru's castle back in the feudal era. They walked up to the castle gates and they opened.

"Welcome one and all! No da!" a familiar monk we all know and love greeted with cheer. He walked up holding his staff.

"Uh…hi," Kagome said awkwardly. Chichiri smiled and bowed to them all.

"I am the monk Chichiri. Please come inside," Chichiri said and lead them all inside. Miroku eyed the monk weirdly and shrugged. They were all lead into a huge study. It looked very familiar. Yashie and Isamu stood there smiling.

"Hey! Welcome everyone! I am Yashie and this is my twin brother Isamu," Yashie introduced and the others nodded.

"Hello," Isamu said. "Now we all know why you all are here. Let's go get Aunt Nami's soul."

"ISAMU!!!!"

"Oops…" Isamu quickly covered his mouth. Yashie hit him on the head and Chichiri shook his head. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Enough! We can talk about this later!" Naraku yelled with annoyance and everyone nodded. Chichiri then lead Naraku out of the room. They walked to a blank wall and then the monk pushed on one of the stones with his staff. A secret passage opened up and they walked into it.

Chichiri led him to a room that had floating blobs of light around the room. Naraku looked with aw and Chichiri smiled. He then walked to a stone bed and signaled Naraku to come over. Chichiri took Nami out of his hand a laid her on the bed. He then started chanting.

Nami then started to glow a dark blue color and two blobs of light went into her body. Chichiri smiled and looked at the nervous Naraku. He then patted and should and laughed. Soon the light on Nami faded and Naraku walked to her.

"Well have you ever heard of the story Sleeping Beauty?" Chichiri asked and Naraku nodded. "Well I believe you should kiss the girl, no da."

"Are you sure this will work?" Naraku asked and looked at Chichiri.

"Of course, no da. Don't doubt my power," Chichiri said and Naraku nodded. He then leaned down and kissed Nami lightly on the lips. He then pulled away and nothing happened. Naraku held her hand tightly and silently cried.

"Please wake up Nami…I love you.." Naraku whispered and kissed her hand.

"I love you too Naraku…" a voice whispered back and Naraku looked at Nami. She looked back at him with a small smile and Naraku hugged her tightly. Chichiri nodded and left them. Nami slowly hugged him back and yawned. "What's been going on?"

"A lot, according to Kiki and Kagome," Naraku said and kissed her again. "But first…I haven't felt your body in a while."

"It hasn't been that long Naraku has-"

"Two weeks, five hours, and twenty-two minutes."

"Too long…" she said and kissed him without warning. Nami then started to pull off Naraku's clothes and he just smirked. Naraku then pulled off Nami's clothing and got on top of her. He kissed her passionately and massaged her breast. Nami let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naraku then positioned his member and slammed into Nami. She moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then started to suck on his ear and he moaned out loud. He started to slam faster and harder. Nami soon screamed and came, but Naraku kept going.

"God…you're so tight…" Naraku groaned and Nami moaned even more.

"So big! I'm coming again…" Nami breathed and Naraku tensed up. "OH NARAKU!!!!!"

"NAMI!!!!" Naraku grunted loudly and both of them came. Naraku fell to the side of her and panted hard. Nami lay there panting with a smile.

"I love you Naraku…"

"As do I koi."

::With Kagome and Inu::

"Uh…did you hear screaming?" Kagome asked innocently and Inu chuckled perversely. He looked at Kagome then grinned widely. Kagome looked at him with question and he sighed. Kagome shifted in her seat and took a sip of her teacup that she lifted off of the small table in the study.

"It seems my daughter has come back to us and is spending "quality time" with her mate." Inu said with a laugh as Kagome blushed. Kagome tried to swallow her tea, but failed as she choked. Inu patted her back, then stood a few minutes later as his daughter walked in the room.

"Daddy!" Nami cried with joy. She then ran to him and hugged him tightly. Inu almost gagged at her smell, but regrettably hugged back. He then pulled away and ran outside. He inhaled deeply and gagged. Nami sighed sadly and Naraku sweat dropped. Kagome just giggled loudly and hugged Nami.

"Shower first, then hug! Especially if you just had sex!" Kagome laughed and Nami blushed bright red. Naraku then sighed and walked off to another room. Nami smiled and ran after him.

"Naku-koi!!!!" Nami called loudly. She knew it would annoy him. Naraku froze in place and sighed. He turned to his mate with annoyance.

"Yes dear?" he said through quenched teeth. Nami smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go take a bath." Nami said and walked away with a now grinning Naraku.

**::With InuYasha::**

InuYasha was sitting outside in front of the small pond in silence as he reflected on all of the things that just happened, but most importantly Sango. He closed and eyes and envisioned them together. He saw the rest of his life flash before his eyes: Him marrying Sango, having children with her, growing old with her, dying with her. He saw it all. InuYasha sighed and smiled a small smile. He looked onto the pond and touched on one of the flowers. A daisy. It was so fragile, so beautiful, and so perfect like Sango.

Soon Sora flashed through his mind. Sora was so good to him, but he had to admit, their relationship was rushed. He had not known Sora as long as he did Sango. I guess that is why her death did not affect him as much as Sango's or even Kagome's would. Either way he had concluded that he loved Sora still, and he loved both (even more than Kikyo).

InuYasha then heard footsteps behind him and turned. He looked at his best friend Miroku. Miroku gave him a look Kagome would after he had seen Kikyo, but this look was a little different. He gaze held hurt, angry, sorrow, and tiredness. InuYasha's ears flattened to his skull. He knew this would be coming. He then turned back to the pond and waited for what his friend might say.

"InuYasha, I heard what is going on. I knew even before you that Sango loved you. And I am okay with that, but it hurts you know," Miroku said sadly and continued. "Ever since I met Sango I would always say to myself, this is the woman I want to be with the rest of my life. I guess not all dreams can be reality. I just have to move on, no matter how painful it is. I'll find someone hopefully…"

"Miroku I-"

"No, let me finish. Your apologies are not needed InuYasha. I shall be the better monk I am and accept what stupidity I have done to myself. It will be hard, but I'll survive. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure, what?" InuYasha asked and looked at him with sorrow.

"Don't hurt her like I hurt her." and with that said, Miroku walked off when he saw InuYasha nod. InuYasha turned back to the lake and sighed.

"Okay Sango, you can come out now," he said knowingly and Sango walked from behind the tall oak tree near him. She walked closer to him with a smile. Sango sat down and leaned into him. She sighed joyfully and snuggled into his arm.

"InuYasha…I love you…"

**::With Miroku::**

Miroku walked into Isamu's study and looked at the books. Yashie then walked in behind him and smiled. Miroku turned to her and bowed. She blushed and turned away from him.

"You are an amazing man Houshi-sama." Yashie said and Miroku smiled softly.

"Thank you Miss Yashie, but please call me Miroku. Yashie nodded and looked at him.

"Would you like some tea?" Yashie asked and Miroku nodded.

"I would love some thank you Miss Yashie."

**::With Sesshomaru::  
**

Sesshomaru awoke with a splitting headache. He looked around the room and noticed the bedroom had changed to a more gloomy and gray decor. On inspection he noticed it was the Western Castle's dungeon. He sighed sadly. He beast cried out in pain for the regular Kagome to come back soon.

He then tried to walk, but found his arms and legs bound to the wall. He sighed again and looked onto the ground. He then remembered what had happened. The demon Kagome whipped him in the face and he passed out. The rest was just a blur. His ears twitched when he heard a sound. He looked up again and saw her. He growled and she frowned. Inu Kagome touched his cheek and kissed his lips.

"I am sorry dearest, but I-"

"Get me down now bitch or I'll let my demon out!" Sesshomaru threatened and Inu Kagome growled fiercely. Sesshomaru then snapped. His demon could not take it. A female inu not submitting to him was not right. His eyes then bled red and he broke free of his chains. He pinned Inu Kagome down and growled loudly in her face. Inu Kagome just laid there in fear. She then quickly bared her neck in submission. Sesshomaru purred at this and licked the mating mark.

**::With Kagome and Everyone::**

"Can I have everyone's attention please, no da!?" Chichiri shouted. The study soon went silent and Chichiri sat on Isamu's desk. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Now that Lady Namine has her soul back we can give you the advice you need to get Lord Sesshomaru back."

"Well tell us the advice." InuYasha said and Isamu smiled.

"Well Kagome is the only one who can destroy her dark side," Isamu said feeling a little weird. "She must face it, no one else can. All the others have to do is get Sesshomaru and everyone in the castle out."

"But how do I defeat my dark side?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Kagome," Nami started. "Defeating your demon is like dealing with a child. Children only have a few things on their mind like candy or toys. Inner demons have similar qualities."

"They usually think of death, blood, and destruction." Inu interjected. "Also their mates."

"What do I do then?" Kagome asked.

"Well since you and your demon were one once," Naraku started. "Just think like her and you shall be fine."

"Oh okay." Kagome said nervously.

"Let's be off shall we?" Inu asked and everyone nodded and left for Kagome's house.

* * *

**DG15: Finally done! And you might be wondering why I am DG15, well it was my birthday and I just turned 15.**

**Naraku: Congrats to DG!**

**DG15: Sorry for taking so long to update. High School is a bitch and finals are coming up. Soon though summer vacation shall come. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Later all, bye!**


End file.
